The present invention relates, in general, to the repair of mechanical systems and devices, and in particular, to a new and useful arrangement and method which is particularly suited to aiding in the repair of vehicles. The invention can be applied to any mechanism, however, which is capable of generating different sounds caused by damage in different parts, systems or sections of the mechanism.
Automobiles, trucks and all other vehicles specifically and mechanisms, in general, suffer from periodic damage due to wear, mechanical failure, accident or other reasons. Often, the operator of the vehicle first becomes aware of the existence of the damage because of the generation of an unusual sound. Although occasionally, the operator can associate the sound with a specific type of damage, more often the operator can, at best, identify the general area in the vehicle where the sound is coming from, but does not know what specific type of damage is causing the sound.
For the purpose of this disclosure, the term "damage" is being used to identify any condition in any section of a mechanism which causes a sound, which is outside the normal sound, generated by the mechanism. The term is not limited to mechanical breakage, but includes parts which are out of alignment, parts which are still operating but are badly worn, or any other non-nominal condition in any section of the mechanism. The term "mechanism" is used to identify not only vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, all-terrain vehicles, flying vehicles or floating vehicles, but also any other mechanical device or system, such as knitting and weaving machines, manufacturing machines (e.g. numeric control machines, industrial robots, etc.), conveying and material handling systems, and any other collection of moving parts which are put together to achieve a desired function. The term "section" is used to identify individual parts, combinations of parts, systems including multiple combinations of parts, and other collections of one or more mechanical elements which may move or through which or past which fluids may move, and which can thus generate an audible sound.
Returning to the specific case of the automotive industry, when the unrecognizable new sound occurs, the operator often brings his or her vehicle to a mechanic and then attempts to reproduce the sound or describe the sound to the mechanic to help the mechanic identify the damage. Many times, the vehicle is no longer making the sound at the time it is brought to the mechanic so that even this is eliminated as a source of information to aid the mechanic to locate the damage.